Below follows a brief summary of related prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 866,400 (1907) to Stevens discloses a bellows under the front of a toilet seat so that a person sitting on the toilet seat compresses the bellows. A burst of air travels from the front to the rear of the toilet seat into a box which may hold a liquid deodorant. The air mixes with the liquid deodorant to discharge a spray into the bowl. Upon lifting the toilet seat air travels thru the box, again mixing with the deodorant and gets stored in the bellows. Thus, the air is mixed with the deodorant twice. The box can be refilled via its removable cover. This embodiment requires modification to the toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,563 (2001) to Helfet discloses a toilet seat with a compression cylinder under it. Sitting on the toilet seat moves an inner cylinder to cause a liquid to be discharged into the bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,315 (2003) to Feygin et al. discloses a bellows under a toilet seat which dispenses a liquid. The discharge occurs when the user stands.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,951 (1966) L. J. Thompson discloses a custom toilet seat encompassing the Stevens idea.
What is needed in the art is a disposable or refillable clip on fixture for a standard toilet and seat that dispenses a deodorant/disinfectant when the user sits down.
It does not require modification to the toilet. The present invention hangs off the edge of the toilet seat rim. A plastic one piece construction provides an inexpensive disposable model. Other refillable models are also disclosed.